


Ever At Your Side

by Paopu_Soriku



Series: Soriku Oneshots [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Nightmare, PSTD, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paopu_Soriku/pseuds/Paopu_Soriku
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887514
Kudos: 2





	Ever At Your Side

(Riku’s POV, in a nightmare)  
"Sora!" I yelled desperately, as the love of my life get struck down by my arch nemesis, Xehanort. Sora falls down onto the ground with a hard bang. I sped to Sora's side and lifted his unconscious body onto my lap. "Sora, answer me! Sora?!" I cried, and Sora opened his eyes softly. "I-I'm sorry..I'll always love you.." Sora breathed his final breath and my eyes fill with tears. "XEHANORT!!!" I screamed and attacked Xehanort with all of my might.

(Sora's POV, waking up)  
I heard Riku whimpering in his sleep, and he was clutching his chest, as if he was in pain. I got up immediately and grabbed his other hand. I suddenly saw a tear run down his face, and he screamed loudly. I jumped when he screamed, I thinking's he's having a night terror! "Riku! Wake up! It's just a night terror! Riku!!" I shook him, trying to wake him up. I started panicking when he wouldn't wake up, and he screamed again, more tears falling down his face. I shook him more. After a minute, Riku gasped and sat up quickly, tears flooding down his face.

"Riku, are you okay??!" I held him closer as he sobbed loudly, clearly in distress. He suddenly held me really close, muttering my name over and over. "Hey.what happened?" I held his face lovingly, I looked into his tear-filled eyes. "Y-you were killed by Xehanort..I couldn't do anything to save you. Yo-you died in my arms.." Riku sobbed and closed his eyes. I held Riku close, now crying with him. "You know nothing like that will happen, I'll never ever-ever leave you alone, I'll stay with you even at our worst. I love you way too much to let you go." I smiled softly.

Riku smiled and kissed me softly, and wiped his tears. "I never want to leave you, either. You are my everything, someone I love until my final moments. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone.. I love you, Sora.." Riku kissed me again, and hugged me. "Let's get back to sleep, and I promise I'll stay by your side, and never let anything happen to you." I smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you, Sora. I'll never let anything happen to you, either." Riku and I lay back down and held each other, not wanting to let go. "I love you, Riku.." I fell asleep as I said those words.


End file.
